


敏感期一夜倒叙

by 3thousands



Category: namsong - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3thousands/pseuds/3thousands
Kudos: 8





	敏感期一夜倒叙

敏感期一夜倒叙

宋旻浩背着满满一双肩包的酒跑去工作室找南太铉的时候，想起当年在日本拍摄的隐藏摄像机。也是他发短信联系他，也是他一声没吭就出来找他，也是要避开其他人的视线只要两人见面。这让他只穿上一件黑色连帽衫就出门，被冷风吹回来，不情愿地加一件外套。

那边的南太铉待在家里，暖气十足，依旧穿着黑色连帽衫，故意把灯关了，等他开灯的时候突然蹦出来吓唬他。恶作剧的劣性不改，宋旻浩差点一包酒都撞报废。他开口第一句话也跟那次一样，稳定了情绪尽力装酷，手插口袋站定，呀，你这xxx。

虽然也被南太铉乖乖一句“哥”给叫没了火。

宋旻浩第一次来南太铉新家，房子比他们现在住的宿舍小，但一个人住已经足够宽敞。贴满海报的墙根下摆了一溜啤酒易拉罐，新鲜麦芽酒气还淌着，跟干燥木质调香水混一起，辣得人嗓子痒痒。南太铉难得殷勤给宋旻浩卸包，明摆着贪酒喝，掏出瓶威士忌笑出兔牙。宋旻浩也跟着笑，笑完了去看电脑，音轨上面一片空白。

“别看了，一个音没写。”

好像他只是等宋旻浩过来。

宋旻浩也就问了：“你就一直干坐着等我？”

南太铉如实作答：“没有，也玩了一下手机游戏。”

他说这话的时候很乖，知道自己理亏但是还是会说出来，眉毛低垂眼神上飘，等着被骂完之后继续该做什么做什么。他有自己的想法，他也从来不因为别人而改变，他是不会奔向人类的月亮。但是这样会很孤独，月亮永远比星星亮得多，但群星璀璨时，月亮一般都消失。

他们也应该明白。

这几年宋旻浩和善很多也稳重很多，因为没人闹腾，所以逐渐沉默。能量留着做综艺，叛逆关进音乐里，踏踏实实做一个普通艺人。南太铉刚开始还在闹腾，但是后面也逐渐安静，跟他一样，做乐队找公司发新歌，踏踏实实做一个普通艺人。

那他当初图什么呢。

宋旻浩无数次想问他，也确定只要问了他他就会说实话，更能预知他的答案。理念不合、阴差阳错、心理问题，甚至那些谣言，该说的早就都说过了。宋旻浩讨厌自己一切都知道，因为对方也笃定他知道，每一笔问不出口的话都糊成一层窗户纸，迟早变成一堵墙。众人不都希望如此？

只是这个“众人”里，不包括宋旻浩，也不包括南太铉。

不然宋旻浩怎么会在冬夜里接到地址和短信，不然宋旻浩怎么出现在南太铉家里。

猫咪们在另一个房间里睡了，灯光也没非常亮，南太铉去冰箱拿开瓶器，“嘭”的一声，像是深夜里常有的动静。夜晚其实并不非常安静，会听见家具的声音，就像这样，突然响起，又归于沉寂。宋旻浩想把这个音写进音轨里，写不出来，它本身也是安静的一部分。

于是只好沉默着喝酒，连杯都不碰，是纸杯，碰了只会折损。宋旻浩喝了两口，说想看看Polly，南太铉就放下纸杯，带他进猫房里。南其他猫在一个猫窝里挤着睡，宋旻浩循着猫爬架往上看，看见Polly也在上面看他。他抬起手去够它，它立了一会儿，蹭蹭他的指关节，然后趴下。

“Polly还能认出来你。”

“猫不会有那么大忘性吧。”

“不知道。”

两个人说话脚步都轻轻的，怕吵醒了猫咪，不由自主相互温柔。关上门重回到空白音轨面前，宋旻浩呷一口酒，放下才想起这两个纸杯分不清谁是谁的。算了，已经喝了，南太铉已经倒第二杯了，把上一杯的话冲淡了作旧，沉在杯底，吞进肚子里。柔光下南太铉好像没什么改变，怎么看都还是刚出道那会儿，驼着背咬着嘴皮子对着歌撇八字眉。看他年轻，宋旻浩也以为自己没变，一喝酒，唇环刮着纸杯，发出刺啦刺啦的响声。

还是变了的，怎么可能没变呢。

音轨上终于有了几节波形，还凑不到一起去，播放出来都不成调。就这南太铉还磨了至少半小时，两人喝完半瓶威士忌，宋旻浩下输了三盘五子棋。南太铉嗷呜一声从键盘上挣脱来，斜眼看宋旻浩开新局，很不见外地把下巴搭人家肩上。宋旻浩又输一局，哎呀一声抬手捶自己大腿，南太铉下牙就磕了上牙。

“怎么了怎么了没事吧？”

南太铉捂着嘴不说话，只是呜呜嚷嚷，宋旻浩急了，掰开他的嘴反复查看。牙还好，嘴唇磕破点皮，粉色的软肉里破那么一小块，红得让人特别注意，一看就知道痛。南太铉乖乖让他看了一秒，拍开他的手，又去喝酒，提着嘴皮子喝，样子滑稽，宋旻浩又忍不住笑了。喝下的酒气从胃里蒸腾起来，人轻飘飘的，手指就飞去键盘敲了几个音，连贯起其中两个调。南太铉“呀”一声，扑去电脑想要删除，但是鼠标来回磨蹭好几下，没下得去手，只是干瞪他一眼。

“宋旻浩你干什么。”

大家都做音乐好久，一听就知道这个音加得再适合不过，就算是删了重写也不会比这更好。南太铉气呼呼捣鼓着，宋旻浩把剩下的酒喝完了都没见他搞出新花样，叹了口气撑着脸，一会儿看他一会儿看屏幕。

“没必要啊，不就几个音。”

“但也是你参与的啊，难不成发出去的时候还带个你的名字？”

宋旻浩本来想反驳一句“怎么不可以”，话到喉咙又噎住，他看见南太铉的表情灰暗下来，又回到沉默。当然不可以。谁都不可以。

“旻浩哥，他们过得还好吗？”

“好，怎么不好。”

当艺人，说难也难，说简单也很简单。南太铉点点头，没出声了，又去写歌。宋旻浩不知道自己还想说什么，懒得张口了，从包里多翻两瓶酒满上，自己先喝着，看南太铉的手背忙活起来像蝴蝶翅膀。他原来在队里也不算干净，出来后更是这纹那纹，到处被染上大块墨迹。

痛吗？宋旻浩也纹身，知道有多痛。纹在没有肉的地方更痛，手指、手背、胸口，还有减过肥的身躯。因为南太铉从队里离开了，所以他就更要努力，管理身材参加活动发光发热，要把那一份不回来，最好还要超过。大家一起喊“fate 4”的时候，是此地无银三百两，好像漫画里说的那样，四大魔王有五个人是常识。因为不是五人了，所以更加强调四人，离开的人仿佛带来灵感一样，找到一种新的定位。

这样也会痛吗。

终于把加的那几个音修饰过，显出自己的特色，南太铉长吁一口气，退远了观赏波形。宋旻浩也跟着退远，观赏电脑后面他的海报，觉得好笑。怎么好笑？流水的队员铁打的南太铉。他组的乐队也人来人走，干脆是期满毕业制度，不用再担心人际关系问题，大家都是商业伙伴，不牵扯过多利益问题，所以反而彼此放过，皆大欢喜。更何况是乐队，镜头给予自有厚薄，主唱理所当然站在中心，符合南太铉，有他在的队伍里，永远是他最能发光。只是很孤独而已。他就没想过要跟人长久地待在一起？

宋旻浩觉得自己从来就没想明白过南太铉。人是不可能真正完全理解另一个人的。他经历过解散，所以对新的队伍格外珍惜，他想要现实成功，想要俗世里的很多东西。只有脚下垫着东西才能触到更高处不是吗，跳起的高度真的能够当做永恒吗。南太铉现在就跟一只风筝一样，飘忽得很，连线都找不着在哪里了。

歌曲已经进入到下一部分，鼓点铺垫进去，三拍子缓缓的，让人陷进去。南太铉的歌很少有扑头盖脸汹涌而来的，而是发芽成长，一根茎逐渐分支，牵扯出许多情绪，再连根拔起。宋旻浩之前喝急了酒，现在脑袋晕晕乎乎，波形图真正在波动了，他缩进外套里昏昏欲睡，感觉好像从椅子上滑下来了，他抖一下清醒，把南太铉也吓一跳，鼓点一下被拉老长，听起来像是扼住了时间的咽喉。

“你怎么了？”南太铉问。

“我没什么。”宋旻浩答。

“那你不要抓着我。”

宋旻浩这才发现自己抓住了南太铉的衣袖，讪笑着放开，留下被攥过后的褶皱，后者也没抻平，任它在那里触目惊心。人在感觉自己会摔下去的时候，总是会条件反射抓住什么东西的。就好像现在。但是清醒之后也总会放开，要么就是还好没摔，要么就是已经摔倒。

南太铉给自己发短信是属于哪种呢？

虽然看起来好像只是请老朋友过来一叙。甚至都没怎么叙，两个人坐着，各自做各自的事情，双人型独醉，跨过了其他线聚到一起来保持距离。神经，跟南太铉待在一起就容易神经，神经兮兮关注着他，自己也跟着一起神经。

但是宋旻浩还是不想开口，假装他们之间从来没断过联系。南太铉也没开口。凭着这份默契他们已经略过了许多事情，他们笃定对方知道他们的想法，但是自己的话语总是一笔带过。是不知道吗？人怎么可能完全不了解自己，只是现在是敏感期，再等等，等到说出来不痛时再开口。

痛是肯定会痛的，他们怕痛吗？

宋旻浩在第二瓶酒快喝到底的时候，终于张开嘴说话，舌头生涩嗓音发哑。

“你累吗？”

不会问后悔，南太铉不会后悔，后悔也没用。也不会问痛，他们已经痛过，现在只是痛的韵尾。只问他累吗，因为累是一个持续的过程，性质等同于生活，还在活着，就还在累，因为不能停下，更不能原路返回。南太铉放下鼠标回头看他，鼓点在背后的音响里反复重播，有那么一瞬间宋旻浩觉得他要倒进自己怀里，条件反射抬起了手，又放了回去。

最终南太铉也没回头，将鼓点关掉，弹起下一个乐器。贝斯的声音低沉有穿透力，将他轻飘飘的声音剖开。

“累啊，很累，累得想死。”

噔，噔噔，好像棉絮被弹进空气里，注意不要吸入，但是都来不及。宋旻浩补救一般长长叹了口气，试图吹散字词，累便分解开，落在他们脚背上，压得他们迈不开步来。宋旻浩不知哪里来的力气，把南太铉连人带椅滑拖出老远，自己跑去电脑弹奏。南太铉要拦他，一把架上宋旻浩的肩，忽然感到一阵疲倦，伏上去起不来。

“宋旻浩，你瘦很多。”

“嗯。”

太瘦了，蝴蝶骨削得他脸疼。

“我也在减肥了，我还会更瘦的。”

“对你没要求，不要瘦。”

宋旻浩的声音在胸腔里混响，南太铉左耳贴着他的背，听不见也听见，从骨骼传到骨骼，闭上眼，也还能看见22英寸的太平洋宽肩。南太铉明白，他当初就是为了逃开，现在不可免俗又硬套回来，同手同脚，比起当年不知退步多少。他的脑子里不合时宜蹦出不太好笑的俏皮话，“南太平洋也在太平洋”，用鼻子哼两下算是笑过，滑过空中然后坠落。

哥哥就真的是哥哥，宋旻浩的口气从一开始就没变过。没到底线的话会哄他，哄得很烂，到底线的话会很严肃地说他，真的要去做吗，后果能承担吗，还有后续计划吗。但是也总是纵容他，“去做吧”，叹一口气，尽可能去陪，尽可能看着，直到自己跑到他看不到的地方。

或许自己就是这样一意孤行地奔跑，抛下了所有朋友呢？又或者就真的像他们说的那样，自己天生是关心病吗？自己太贪了吗？难道野心不就是这样的吗？

贝斯也加完了，将轻飘飘的音符沉下来，宋旻浩快要直不起腰来，南太铉在他背上趴得太久了。隔着衣服他也能感觉到南太铉把脸颊肉严严实实贴到他的外套上，在原来的台上台下排练过太多次啦。回忆无法抹煞，所以更要去抹煞，因为太敏感了，一提起就让人警觉。为什么敏感，哪里敏感，因为大家都会讨厌那个先说再见的人。他不想再见到我们了吗？被抛弃感油然而生，总而言之，感受不到被爱了，连之前的爱也都被否定。

宋旻浩直起背的时候，整条脊柱都发出咔啦咔啦声，细微摩擦的生硬感与肌肉疼痛。南太铉去拿酒，几乎是渴水一样灌下去，笑着自问“怎么还没醉啊”，把他问得心虚。南太铉笑起来很可爱，不冷清也不色情，像叛逆期小孩，别别扭扭向人示好。他很少向人示好，也试过，没人领情，那就算了。他从来不明白那些所谓秩序，不适应，不了解，现在想要逃开别的东西，才觉得原来他要逃避的秩序安全，因为不用体现自己。没有遮蔽的做自己太不安全了。

“旻浩，我很害怕你也会离开我。”

南太铉很少说酸话，从歌里到日常生活，拳拳到肉，不晃虚招。宋旻浩知道他在指什么，祭奠过后活着的人大都沉默，因为太害怕了。站出来缅怀的，大家赞赏，然后继续各自生活，好像有一只手操控他们不得不运转。那只手维持秩序，是每一个人的成果，每个人都为它所累，但窝在洞穴里只看见影子。看见真实是很容易的事情，从洞穴里跑出去就行，但是之后还是要回到洞穴生活，而影子只会愈发高大。昆虫面对危险都会假死，南太铉也不过只是一个活人。

他爱他，他们早在写下sentimental的时候已经就从酒中明白，或者更早，从躲避的眼神或者不知躲避的眼神。所以宋旻浩一直还在生气，虽然已经忘了在气什么，他对南太铉总保持着新鲜又持恒的怒气与焦虑。南太铉什么都不管不顾，像只猫，在高处边缘的东西他一定要看它掉落下来，摔破之后确定真实。为什么不睁一只眼闭一只眼，按照体制内的模板去爱？而不是跑出去又回来，遍体鳞伤，冒出热乎乎的鲜活血红爱意。

那些伤痕后来结痂，成为他们身上的纹身，历历在目，个个可数。而他们还会骂，一直会骂，为什么放着现成的不去拿，搞成这幅模样给谁看哪。南太铉没哭，宋旻浩也忍住了没哭，谁哭谁就是真的把话听进去了，所以一定要笑，哪怕笑也够累了。谁都没说出来，但是依旧咬牙去做，劣质的艺术也是艺术，精致的虚假也是虚假。要逃离那只手，宋旻浩从缝隙里放风，南太铉以肉身相搏，极端不同的方式，但殊途同归。

所以哪怕南太铉远走高飞，哪怕宋旻浩恨入骨髓，还是无法走远，还是无法憎恨，因为从一开始就爱着。

南太铉的脸上还有靠得太久留下的红印，揉不开，就随它便，收好了双肩包催宋旻浩回去。他的手软软肉肉，此时冷得有些僵硬了，像冻过的年糕条。宋旻浩又开始想不明白，为什么喝了那么多酒他也没暖过来。自己的手自从被他砸中后就持续生热，咕噜咕噜地烫着。临走前两人拥抱一下，持续不过一秒，外面下雨了，南太铉把门口的伞借给他。

“要还吗？”宋旻浩问他。

“因为你，我这首曲子没法发出去了。”南太铉回得牛头不对马嘴。

“不会的，会发出去的，等到不敏感的时候。”

即使不知道是什么时候，但总会有那个时候。宋旻浩打开伞，走进雨幕里，回头看一眼房屋，Polly从窗边走过，看他一眼。谁都没说这把伞究竟要不要还，好像笃定以后还有得牵绊。几个人在路边的公交站台下躲雨，深夜了，谁都停下来。宋旻浩猜测他们已经叫了车，但在此之前他们还要等待。他突然觉得可悲，将伞放到肩头，去呼吸带雨空气，潮湿而富有腥味。在这种雨夜里，洞穴里空气不足，大家都会跑到洞口获取氧气，都会多愁善感，这或许是他们在敏感期里离爱最近的一回。

FIN 2020.02.12


End file.
